Control
by SuperSandri
Summary: Charles will not give up! He WILL teach Ray how to control his power! No matter what! ONE-SHOT


**Title: Control **

**Length: One-shot, because I can never commit to a legit story. **

**Characters: Ray Crisp, Hank McCoy, and Charles Xavier.**

**Rating: K+**

**Quick-notes: YES, THIS IS BASED OFF OF THAT SCENE IN X-MEN: FIRST CLASS! DON'T GIVE ME ANY CRAP ABOUT IT! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own X-men Evolution, only in fanfiction form. **

Ray took a deep breath as he charged up his power. He felt the energy building up in his hands, he was ready. "Are you sure about this professor?"

Charles nodded, "I am very sure about this Ray. Just relax and you'll be able to hit the targets."

Ray nodded, "All right." He eyed the three targets carefully.

_**BZZAP!**_

Bolts of electricity shot around in random directions.

The professor ducked down, "AH!"

Ray couldn't control the bolts, so he absorbed it back into his system, falling down in the process. "Oof!"

The grass was black and burnt all around him, and the mansion was partly on fire.

"Dear god!" Charles exclaimed. He moved his wheelchair beside Ray, "Ray, I don't care about the consequences, I **will** teach you to control this."

_**(Later...)**_

Hank strapped the device onto Ray. "Sexy," Ray joked.

"Trust me Ray; it'll look **way** sexier once I build it into your uniform," Hank wittily replied.

A round, circular disc with a circuit-board-like pattern was now residing on Ray's torso. "What does this gizmo do?" Ray asked.

"Well, I designed it to channel all your electricity into one beam, so it'll come out of your chest, not your hands," Hank explained. "But if it doesn't work, then it'll explode and set fire to your clothing."

"Shut up Hank!" Charles advised.  
>"Sorry Charles." Hank finished applying the device to Ray. Then he stepped back.<p>

Ray checked out his new gear, "So, what do I do?"

"Just charge up as usual," said Charles. "Then concentrate and the beam onto the target."

"Are you sure about this?" Hank asked to Charles. "The danger room isn't that strong, he might destroy it."

Charles put his hand to his head, _'I have complete utter faith in him.' _He spoke normally to Ray. "When you're ready Ray!"

"Got it!" Ray took a deep breath as he charged up. The device started glowing bright blue.

_**BZZP!**_

A bright blue beam of electricity shot across the room. Ray was going to aim for the 3 targets standing in front of him, but the force was to strong. Ray ended up falling backwards, thus making the beam shoot straight up and right through the danger room ceiling.

_**WHAMMO!**_

The beam ended up burrowing through the layers of the mansion, eventually blasting right out of the mansion roof!

Debris from the roof fell onto Ray's face as he groaned loudly, "Ow... did I hit it?"

The device didn't explode or catch fire; it withstood Ray's charge-beam.

"Nice to know it worked," Hank said.

"Stand up Ray and try again," Charles ordered.

Ray's jaw dropped, "What? I just cut the mansion in half from the inside out! I think it might be better just to give up."

"No," Charles said sternly. "We shall not give up! Stand and try again. This time, try to really concentrate."

Ray pulled himself up, "Fine. But I advise you two to get back."

"If that makes you comfortable Ray." Charles wheeled himself out of the danger room. "Come on Hank, let the boy work."

Hank followed him, "All right then."

2 minutes later, the two teachers were looking at Ray from the DR hanger. "When you're ready?" Charles ordered.

Ray shook his head disapprovingly, but yet carried on with the task. "All right then."

Ray charged up, just like before. The device glowed bright blue, just like before.

He held in the energy as it charged up inside him. Drops of sweat formed on his face before he released the beam.

_**BZZP!**_

This beam was definitely more controlled then the last one. Ray hit the wall behind the targets and left thick, black burn lines on the wall.

Ray was frustrated, "Dammit!"

Xavier gave up, "It's okay Ray, you clearly cannot control this."

In frustration, Ray shot another beam. "GAH!"

_**BZZP!**_

The beam shot with a great force as usual, but this time it hit the target perfectly!

_**POW! **___

The target exploded and ended up catching fire. Everyone was completely surprised.

Hank's jaw dropped, "Well, what do you know?"

Ray started to smile like a shark, "WHOO! YES!"

"It looks like reverse psychology has solved yet another problem," Charles said proudly. "Good job Ray."

"Thank you professor," Ray thanked.

"Hey Ray, I told you it was sexy," Hank joked.

Ray laughed, "Definitely!"

**All right, so leave a review if you liked it.**

**TheOceanspray99 out!**

**PS: I might make more XMFC based XME fanfictions. **

2


End file.
